Kaena, la mystérieuse
by catouluv
Summary: Mais pourquoi estelle si belle et si spécial à la fois? Histoire d'une jeune femme spécial, qui viendra bouleversé le petite clan de Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Tout les personnes sauf, Kaena et Klarius pour l'instant, sont à J.K.

Bonjour, ceci est ma première fic alors soyez indulgent, lol!

Une jeune femme aux origines inconnues et mystérieuse viendra perturber la vie du petit clan de Poudlard, de quel coté est-elle réellement et pourquoi est-elle si belle mais si effrayante à la fois. Kaena découvrira que l'on ne peut rester seule toute sa vie.

Chapitre 1 Le commencement

Une nuit du 27 août dans les rues de Londres, marchait une jeune femme. Malgré toute la noirceur et le silence anormal de la rue Borden, _elle_, marchait d'un pas lent et décidé. Elle savait que d'une minute à l'autre elle aurait une surprise et certainement pas une bonne, elle sentait ces choses là. Préparer à l'assaut elle s'arrêta soudainement au milieu de la rue sentant le mal approcher, elle brandit sa baguette, se retourna et lança a la chose qui la suivait :

- Stupéfix

La force du sortilège que Kaena avait lancé à son adversaire projeta ce dernier à quelque mètres plus loin sur un mur et le choc lorsqu'il atterrit au sol fut si fort, que l'on entendit le bruit répercuter dans toute la rue.

La jeune femme s'approcha de l'être qui gisait par terre pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'un simple humain vêtu d'une cape à capuchon noir. Elle avait pourtant senti le mal qui la poursuivait et comment un être humain pouvait avoir autant de mal qui coulait dans ses veines? C'est alors qu'elle vit la marque sur le bras de son adversaire, elle comprit dès lors, qu'il

s'agissait d'un disciple de Lord Voldemort. Un mangemort la suivait, cela ne présageait rien de bon. Elle brandit à nouveau sa baguette pour lancer un autre sort à son adversaire mais :

Non attendez, je ne représente la personne que vous pensez.

Elle reconnu la voix d'un homme sous la cape, il venait de parler avec une voix si sereine, pourtant il avait quand même la baguette de Kaena à deux pouces du visage. Tout de même méfiante elle ne bougea pas d'un poil.

Pourquoi me suiviez-vous Voldemort veux me ravoir dans son camp ou quoi? Hé bien répondez lui qu'il ne m'aura même pas dans ses rêves! Je suis contre vous maintenant et je vengerai tout ce qu'on m'a fait

Voyant que la jeune femme ne voulait pas comprendre qu'il n'était pas venu la chercher au nom de Voldemort, l'homme encapuchonné décida d'user de légimancie afin de se faire écouter sans interruption. Il lui dit donc que Albus Dumbledore demandait son aide pour protéger les élèves de son école et aussi pour l'aider à contrer Voldemort dans tous ses plans diaboliques.

Albus Dumbledore le plus grand sorcier à besoin de moi? C'est vraiment drôle mais, sa ne me dit pas qui vous êtes? Et vous croyez sincèrement que je vais croire les paroles d'un mangemort?

Je ne suis pas un mangemort, je suis un espion pour le compte de Dumbledore, vous n'avez aucune crainte à vous faire.

Blabla … Les même balivernes, vos petits tours je les connais bien trop pour me laisser avoir.

Évidemment Dumbledore c'était douté que la jeune femme ne voudrait pas suivre l'homme alors, il lui avait confié un objet très précieux qui avait appartenu aux ancêtres humains de Kaena afin de la convaincre de leur sincérité.

Le professeur Dumbledore savait très bien que vous n'accepteriez pas aussi facilement que cela, il m'a alors dit de vous donner ceci afin de vous convaincre

Il donnait à la jeune femme un collier avec un diamant rosé qui miroitaient.

En effet ceci est assez concluant, mes ancêtres avaient légués ceci au professeur car, ils savaient que ce dernier en prendrait soin.

La joie d'avoir retrouver cet objet si précieux paraissait dans la voix de Kaena et aussi dans son visage. En effet, une lumière illuminait son visage si parfait et sa voix tremblait de bonheur.

Allez-vous me faire confiance maintenant?

Je ne fais confiance à personne qui cache son visage, enlevez votre cape.

Bien sûr mademoiselle.

L'homme enleva sa cape pour révéler nul autre que le visage de Severus Rogue. La jeune femme sursauta à sa vue, car elle avait déjà vu Severus, mais au repère de Voldemort.

Vous un espion haha!!! Vous aviez l'air tellement fidèle vous jouez bien votre jeux.

Vous pourriez ne pas révéler ma situation, bon suivez moi jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, nous devons comme si vous étiez une véritable élève.

Quoi parce qu'il faudrait en plus de vous aider, que je devienne une élève, je n'ai même pas besoin d'apprendre toute les choses que vous enseigner dans votre école…

Ceci est une demande du professeur Dumbledore, il veut que votre mission passe inaperçue.

C'est bien parce que c'est pour lui!

La jeune femme avait dit cela en caressant le collier de ces ancêtres, ce collier si précieux et plein de pouvoir. Dumbledore lui faisait confiance pour contrôler le pouvoir que contenait le collier elle ne pouvait donc pas refuser. Severus et Kaena se rendirent au Chaudron Baveur et Severus réserva un chambre pour Kaena, il régla même la note ce qui fâcha la jeune femme, car elle ne manquait pas d'argent et elle n'avait donc pas besoin qu'on l'aide. Il lui donna son billet pour le Poudlard Express en lui disant qu'elle devait le prendre dans une journée. Il lui dit aussi de rester discrète d'ici là et de se faire passer pour une ancienne élève de Beauxbâtons. Ainsi, son rôle resterait secret plus facilement. Elle promit de suivre les directives de Severus, mais ce dernier n'était pas convaincu!

Assise dans sa chambre, Kaena ne dormait pas se demandant ce qui l'attendait. Pour à peu près la première fois de sa vie, elle était effrayée non pas car elle devait retourner à l'école, mais plutôt à cause du collier. Le collier d'Azeigrand, le collier de ses ancêtres qui lui conférerait encore plus de force magique qu'elle en avait déjà, serait-elle capable de gérer tout ce pouvoir?

Sûrement se dit-elle pour elle-même. Elle pensa toute la nuit à ce qui l'attendait, pour enfin conclure qu'elle ne savait aucunement à quoi s'attendre. Elle descendit donc à la salle à manger pour déjeuner, le matin étant arrivé. Connaissant bien Tom l'aubergiste, elle lui demanda la même chose que d'habitude. Il lui apporta une assiette de crêpes au chocolat et aux fruits de toutes sortes. Elle le remercia et prit place à une des petites tables de l'auberge.

- Tiens mais qui vois-je là?

Cette voix elle pouvait la reconnaître n'importe où, la voix méchante et glacial de Lucius Malefoy, cette voix qu'elle avait tellement entendu rire lorsqueVoldemort la torturait. Cette voix qui lui donnait tant de frisson, mais bien sûr, elle ne laissa rien paraître.

- Lucius tu t'ennuyais de moi?

- Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton jeune ingrate! Vous ne savez donc pas qui je suis et ce qui pourrait vous arrivez, le ministère pourrait vous donner une punition pour mauvaise conduite.

Tom l'aubergiste sortit d'une traite d'en arrière de son comptoir, se plaça devant la jeune femme et dit à Lucius :

- Je ne veux pas de chicane dans mon auberge et elle a autant le droit que vous d'être ici!

- Pourquoi ferais-je de la chicane dans votre auberge, le ministre adore cette auberge, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, mais ce que le ministre aime doit être préservé.

Lucius Malefoy avait au moins une qualité et c'était de savoir quoi dire quand, il savait comment se reprendre. Il réserva deux chambres et repartit de l'auberge en disant à Tom qu'il reviendrait ce soir et voulait avoir le souper servi aux chambres. Avant repassé l'embrasure de la porte, il chuchota a Kaena :

- Tu es chanceuse que l'on soit dans un endroit rempli de monde, mais fait attention à toi, je ne voudrais pas abîmer ton beau visage.

Sur ce, il partit dans un rire machiavélique. Kaena bouillonnait de rage et n'aurait demandé qu'a le frapper et le tirer par ses longs cheveux.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tant que tu reste ici et que tu vas où tu dois aller, il ne peut rien te faire.

Elle savait bien que le vieil aubergiste avait raison, mais depuis quand s'inquiétait-elle des risques, elle ne s'empêcherait pas d'aller acheter ses livres scolaires et ses effets personnels à cause de Malefoy, oh sa non!

Elle partit donc, dès qu'elle eu finit de déjeuner sur le Chemin de Traverse pour acheter tout ce qu'elle avait de besoin. La jeune femme décida d'acheter tous ses livres en premier puisque c'était la partie de sa journée qu'elle aimait le moins, elle serait débarrassée. Vers midi, elle commençait a regarder les vêtements qu'une petite boutique nommée Gousta contenait. Elle se dénicha même un haut noir avec bretelle spaghetti, entrelacé en avant d'un cordon rouge sang. Car notre Kaena même si elle devait passer comme une élève normal, ne comptait pourtant autant passer inaperçue!

Malheureusement pour elle la famille Malefoy avait eux aussi décidé de magasiner dans cette boutique et en tant que vengeance elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller à la caisse en même temps qu'eux.

Mais qui voilà Monsieur Malefoy quel plaisir de vous revoir!

Narcissa regarda son mari d'une façon très interrogatrice.

Comment avez-vous connu mon mari. Demanda Narcissa à Kaena toujours avec une voix sereine ne laissant rien paraître.

C'est une bonne question cela, je l'ai connu dans son 2e métier vous savez celui ou il tue des gens.

Après cette phrase assassine elle se retourna paya puis s'en alla, sous les yeux abasourdi de Draco et de Narcissa. La femme de Lucius, elle, n'en revenait tout simplement pas de l'affront que la jeune femme venait de commettre en disant cela et Draco lui était impressionné par le courage qu'elle avait eu. Kaena fière de son coup décida qu'elle avait assez fait pour aujourd'hui et se dit que pour sa sécurité il serait mieux qu'elle retourne dans sa chambre. Puis, de toute façon, elle prendrait le train pour Poudlard demain alors elle ne serait pas restée enfermée trop longtemps. Elle ne supportait pas de ne pas sentir l'air de dehors, cela la rendait de mauvaise humeur.

Mais, étant incapable de ne pas bouger, cela faisait seulement une heure qu'elle était dans sa chambre et elle se sentait brimer dans ses gestes, elle sentait enfermée. Elle décida donc d'aller prendre une marche dans un parc moldu pour se détendre. Elle sortit de sa chambre quand tout à coup elle fonça dans quelqu'un, mais puisqu'elle est fort cela ne le projeta pas trop loin. Elle leva la tête et vit que le fils de Lucius Malefoy. Il parla en premier :

Excuse moi je m'en venais vite et je ne t'ai jamais vu!

La jeune était pour lui lancer une réplique sarcastique mais il semblait vraiment désolé et il ne fallait le juger seulement parce qu'il est le fils de Lucius.

Sa va, mais ne recommence pas.

Écoute hum, je sais que mon père t'a probablement fais quelque chose mais, ne me met pas dans le même panier que lui.

Elle lui jeta un regard glacial et partit en direction du parc. Elle se sentait encore espionnée et pourtant elle semblait seule assise sur le banc du parc. Il faisait étrangement froid dans le dos pour une journée de fin d'août (non pas des détraqueurs!). Kaena décida donc de retourné au Chaudron Baveur toujours avec cette sensation de froid dans le dos, elle aurait a retourné prendre une marche lorsqu'il fera noir, quelqu'un l'espionnait et elle avait une petite idée de qui cela pouvait être. Elle soupa et plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait cru le jour tomba.

Elle décida de repasser sur la fameuse rue où le professeur Rogue l'avait trouvé. Tout le long du chemin elle ressentait ce frisson qui vous parcours l'échine, encore cette maudite impression d'être suivi. Cette fois-ci elle se retourna bien avant que son futur traqueur arrive près d'elle.

Que fais-tu ici Klarius. Cria-t-elle dans la sombre rue

Comment fais-tu pour sentir ma présence d'où tu es? Répondit le concernée

Je sais même où tu es, alors arrêter de me narguer et sort!

Un homme grand et vêtu d'un long manteau noir en cuir s'approcha avec aisance d'elle, avec ses yeux violets et ses longs cheveux noirs, il était plutôt impressionnant pour le commun des mortels. Mais Kaena étant habituée à sa présence ne ressentit même pas un petit frisson.

Comment ose-tu me parler ainsi alors que tu as quitté notre clan et trahi ton sang à la fois.

Le sang qui coule dans mes veines est du sang humain, je ne suis pas une bête sauvage comme toi, je n'ai pas besoin de sang pour survivre.

Peut-être que non, mais tu es une vampire dans l'âme, les pouvoirs ancestraux t'on été conféré, la seule chose qui te donne l'impression d'être différente de nous, c'est que tu n'as pas la soif de sang.

Blablabla, tu me répète toujours le même charabia et pourtant je t'avais dit de surveiller mon départ, car quand il aurait lieu il serait définitif. Cela n'a pas changé, alors vas-t-en et laisse moi tranquille.

Nous avons besoin de toi Kaena, ne comprends-tu pas cela? Le collier t'a été redonné et ce dernier ouvrira la tombe de Klarius qui nous permettra de devenir invicible, imagine nous tous pourront être au soleil… Quel pouvoir nous aurions, ne t'en rends-tu pas compte?

C'est justement pourquoi je ne te le donnerai jamais, je ne veux pas favoriser tes plans, surtout qu'il te mèneront vers mon père et cela est très mauvais.

Puisque tu ne veux pas me le donner gentillement, je devrai l'acquérir par la force.

Tu compte essayer de te battre contre moi? Elle est bonne celle la, tu tiens vraiment à ce que je gagne.

Kaena ne laissa même pas le temps à son adversaire de s'approcher d'elle, elle le désarçonna d'un coup de poing machinal. La jeune femme étant une vampire en quelque sorte, a donc une force impressionnante. Les deux seules choses qu'elle n'a pas en commun avec les vampires sont qu'elle peut aller au soleil et qu'elle n'a pas la soif de sang. La seule occasion où elle risque d'avoir besoin de boire du sang, c'est si elle perd toutes ses forces et cela ne risque pas d'arriver d'aussi tôt. La jeune femme et son adversaire, les deux de même force, se battait durement et volait presque dans les air tellement il était gracieux dans leur combat. Malgré sa puissance, Klarius qui avait oublié que Kaena avait appris la magie des sorciers, se fit battre à plate couture. Humilié, il partit sans dire mot et laissa celle qui était autrefois des leurs derrière lui.

Il n'est même pas capable de me battre et il ose me suivre pour me demander le collier des mes ancêtres. Il pense qu'il me connaît en plus, franchement il ose penser que je l'aiderais à faire le mal et surtout il devrait savoir avec le temps que je ne prends aucun parti.

Ne s'étant pas rendu compte qu'elle avait marché jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur elle sursauta quand elle ouvrit la porte et qu'elle vit Lucius Malefoy assis à une table avec une personne blonde qui devait être sa femme. Elle fit par exprès pour passer derrière sa femme pour le narguer. Après tout, lui s'était-il gêné? Elle lui fit donc un grand sourire et Lucius lui répondit par un de ces regards glacials habituel.

Épuisé de la confrontation avec Klarius, elle ne niaisa pas dans l'auberge et prit en guise collation le muffin que lui tendit l'aubergiste et en le remerciant, monta dans sa chambre. Demain allait être une dure journée, son entrée à Poudlard ne serait pas de tout repos, elle aurait à se trouver des amies afin de bien s'intégrer et de mieux aider le professeur Dumbledore à protéger Poudlard.

Review please!! Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire!

P.S. : Je vais sûrement changer de pseudo pour quelque chose qui ressemblera a Libertygirl


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre2 Arrivée à Poudlard

Kaena se réveilla en sueur et aussi fatiguée que si elle ne s'était jamais couché. Il faut dire que son rêve était riche en émotion. Elle rêvait que son père la poursuivais, et qu'il voulait la tuer, elle devait s'enfuir, mais elle était sur une rue passante et tout le monde la repoussait vers son père puis, elle devait tuer Dumbledore sinon elle se faisait attaquer par un vampire qui buvait tout son sang et la laissait à son triste sort. Bref, une nuit comme les autres quoi?

Elle prit une bonne douche froide et enfila un petit haut décolleté bleu, avec une petite jupe qui lui arrivait au genou. Elle rassembla toute ses choses et entreprit de se rendre tout de suite à King cross afin de trouver le Poudlard express. Lorsqu'elle vit l'heure sur la pendule de salle à manger, elle dit seulement merci à l'aubergiste, qui lui tendait un sandwich aux œufs, et partit en courant. En effet, il était 9h30 et le train partait à 10h. La jeune femme se rendit si vite à la gare qu'elle n'eu même pas le temps de se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait tout un bout de chemin avant de d'y arrivé. Mais le travail n'était pas terminé, elle devait trouver le quai du Poudlard express. Mais grâce à un garçon aux cheveux brun et avec des lunettes, elle se retrouva plus vite qu'elle pensait. En effet elle le vit passer au travers d'un mur de brique et avec la force magique qu'elle avait sentit proche de ce mur, elle se doutait bien qu'il se passait quelque chose de l'autre côté de celui-ci. Elle traversa et tomba nez à nez avec Lucius, qui fit comme si de rien n'était, il voulait sûrement préserver son image.

Hermione tu ne pourrais pas retenir ton chat pour ne pas qu'il me saute dessus

Arrête de chialer contre Patenrond

Fut la première chose que Kaena entendit en s'approchant du train. Elle décida donc de demander à Hermione, facile elle savait déjà le nom d'au moins une personne, où devait-elle déposer ses bagages.

Excuse moi, j'aimerais savoir où je dois déposer mes bagages.

Oui bien sûr, tu dois les déposer juste au fond du corridor là-bas et quelqu'un s'occupera des les mettre dans ta chambre à Poudlard.

Kaena lui fit un sourire en guise de remerciement et Hermione lui répondit d'un petit sourire timide. Ron quant à lui, avait tout simplement la bouche grande ouverte et la jeune femme se dit même que s'il ne la fermait pas il avalerait des mouches. Elle alla déposer ses bagages et entreprit d'essayer de se trouver une cabine vide ou du moins pas bondé de personnes.

Ron franchement on dirait que tu n'avais jamais vu de fille de ta vie!

Hé bien c'est parce que notre cher Ron bloque devant les filles

Harry venait de rejoindre Ron et Hermione, tous les trois en riant entrèrent dans le train. Pendant ce temps, à sa grande joie, Kaena avait trouvé une cabine vide. Elle se mit à penser où sa vie s'en irait à partir de maintenant, le retour à l'école, aider Dumbledore. Apprendre à connaître les autres serait peut-être le plus difficile. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne cotoyait plus de vivant en quelque sorte alors elle devrait s'adapter et cela lui faisait un peu peur. Hé oui, ELLE, avait peur!

Mais, elle ne put penser seule longtemps, car Hermione, Ron et Harry vinrent vite lui demander s'ils pouvaient s'asseoir dans son compartiment, puisqu'il n'y avait plus de place dans aucun autre. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de dire oui. Mais heureusement pour elle ils parlèrent le plus souvent entre eux tout au long du trajet. Ils lui demandèrent seulement son nom et d'où elle venait. Elle leur inventa une histoire comme quoi elle était à Beauxbâtons avant mais que ne s'entendant vraiment pas avec le type de fille qui y étudiait, elle avait changé d'école pour Poudlard. Elle se sentait vraiment mal de leur mentir ainsi mais, elle ne savait ce que le professeur Dumbledore voulait leur raconter. Le Poudlard Express arriva à la gare de Pré-au-lard et tous les élèves en débarquèrent pour se rendre respectivement aux barques pour les élèves de première année et au calèche pour les autres.

Malheureusement pour elle Malefoy fils, l'avait vu et était bien décidé à l'aborder. Il courra donc vers elle et tassa même Harry au passage

Hé, je sais que tu n'aime pas mon père mais ce n'est pas une raison être en mauvaise compagnie

Il se retourna vers Harry, Ron et Hermione et les regarda avec dégoût.

Parce que tu crois que toi tu es de meilleure compagnie?

Abasourdi, Malefoy resta quelques secondes la bouche ouverte, réfléchissant à ce qu'il répondrait.

En tout cas, l'invitation est ouverte. Tu peut venir me voir et ce même si tu te tiens avec eux.

Quelle charmante invitation! Désolé je ne m'approche pas des mangemorts!

Je ne suis pas comme mon père et cela, je tiens à ce que vous le sachiez tous.

Sur ce, il partit insulté et déçu et Kaena elle, fière de son coup d'avoir enlevé les mots de la bouche à un Malefoy.

Wow! Tu l'as bouché et pas à peu près à part de sa! Lança Harry à Kaena

Kaena était légèrement gêné de se rendre compte que tout le petit clan avait observé sa joute. Elle n'était habituée à tout ce social, les vampires ne sont pas les personnes les plus loquasse au monde.

Ouais!

Il va falloir que tu nous donne des cours sur comment boucher Malefoy!

Promis, je vous en donnerai!

Et pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, Kaena ria au éclat, un rire cristallin comme celui d'un enfant. Entre temps, ils avaient tous embarquer dans la même calèche et vantaient tous en riant, la joute Kaena- Malefoy

Hé 1 à 0 pour Kaena, lança Ron.

En effet, miraculeusement il était maintenant capable de parler en présence de Kaena sans avoir la bouche grande ouverte mais, il ne fallait pas qu'il croise son regard sinon il se mettait à bégayer. Hermione elle rageait intérieurement car, elle voyait bien que Ron avait le béguin pour Kaena et cela la faisait fâcher profondément. Car même si elle ne veut pas le dire elle aime beaucoup Ron et sa tous le monde le sait sauf elle! Hermione essayait donc de trouver toutes sortes de raisons pour ne pas aimer Kaena. Harry quant à lui trouvait Kaena très intrigante et trouvait ses yeux bleus tirant sur le violet très beau. Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle et Kaena étant nouvelle devait se soumettre à la cérémonie du Choixpeau. Elle alla donc se placer en arrière des minuscule première année et eu droit à un des rares sourires de Mcgonagall, qui trouvait très amusant de voir une grande attendre dans la file. Le non-stress de Kaena était ce qui la distinguait le plus des première année. Bien vite elle fut nommée, son nom de famille était Brisingale. Mcgonagall dépose le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

Hé bien dans quelle maison vais-je envoyer une vampire aux pouvoirs physiques et mentaux impressionnants. Oui car en effet, je suis à la fois impressionné et apeuré par ta force. Ton courage est sans égal, tu iras donc à GRIFFONDOR! Cria le Choixpeau.

Heureuse de se retrouver dans une maison où elle connaissait au moins quelques personnes elle alla s'asseoir entre Harry et Fred Weasley qui applaudissait toujours les nouveaux venus de sa maison. Le professeur Dumbledore fit son habituel discours et tous mangèrent plus qu'à leur faim. Kaena était en train d'écouter les grandes élucubrations de Fred et Georges sur leurs farces et attrape lorsque Mcgonagall lui chuchota à l'oreille que le professeur Dumbledore, voulait la voir lorsque le souper serait terminé. Mcgonagall demanda à Harry de la conduire au bureau du directeur.

Avec les oreilles à rallonges tu peux écouter n'importe qu'elle conversation dans un rayon de 30 mètres, veux-tu essayer?

Arrête donc de l'achaler Georges avec tes niaiseries, lui dit Hermione.

Oh non je t'assure, il ne m'achale pas

Bon tu vois Hermione je n'achale pas le moins du monde Kaena.

Le souper se termina et le temps fut venu pour Kaena d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, elle demanda donc à Harry de lui montrer le chemin qui mène au bureau du professeur.

Voudrais-tu que je montre aussi le dortoir demanda Fred.

Tant qu'on ne s'y attarde pas trop, fait juste me montrer le dortoir et n'arrête pas en chemin.

Fred tu te le fais dire!

Ouin, je dois pas avoir le tour sa d'lair

Alors Fred, tu lui montrera vraiment le chemin? Dit Harry.

Oui, je t'ai voler ta job, sa ne te dérange pas trop j'espère!

Pas le moins du monde, il fallait justement que Hermione, Ron et moi parle.

Parfait parce que je te l'aurais volé de toute façon!

Kaena se sentit légèrement mal lorsqu'elle entendit les paroles d'Harry, elle avait l'impression de se sentir de trop. Mais, au moins il y avait Fred qui jasait énormément avec elle et sa sœur Giny qui semblait très gentille.

Tu sais Hermione est juste jalouse!

Quoi?

Ben, la je pense que tu t'es rendu compte qu'elle ne te parle pas beaucoup et qu'elle te regarde … Comment je pourrais dire méchamment.

Ben oui mais, il ne faut pas que je m'attarde à une personne seulement.

Non, c'est sûr mais je voulais juste que tu sache qu'elle ne te hais pas, elle est seule jalouse parce que tu es le centre d'attention et que tout le monde te regarde!

Hé bien c'est assez gênant comme constatations, je tiens à préciser que je n'aime pas nécessairement être le centre d'attention!

Voilà on a fait le chemin pour se rendre au dortoir maintenant je te montre le chemin jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore.

Parfait.

Le reste du chemin fut silencieux, Fred lui pensait qu'il avait offensé la jeune femme en lui parlant d'Hermione et Kaena était simplement perdu dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait vraiment où tout cela la mènerait.

Hé voilà, nous sommes arrivés.

Merci beaucoup de m'avoir montré le chemin, c'est très gentil!

Mais de rien, Fred pour vous servir!

Sur ce, il partit en lui faisant un grand et en lui criant le mot de passe pour entrer dans le bureau Fizwibizz, c'est le mot de passe lui dit-il. Elle dit le mot de passe et gravit les marches qui la menèrent au fameux bureau. Comme de raison Dumbledore l'attendait déjà, serein avec ses lunettes appuyer sur son nez aquilin. Elle attendait que le professeur dise quelque chose en premier.

Vous pouvez vous asseoir mademoiselle Brisingale, je ne vous garderez pas longtemps dans bureau, je vous dirai seulement le principal pour ce soir, je sais bien que tout ces changements sont dure pour vous. Il le serait pour n'importe qui et j'en suis conscient.

Non, je suis contente de vous voir enfin, je tenais à vous dire merci pour le collier, vous m'avez donné un pouvoir impressionnant en me remettant en main propre ce collier et je vous remercie de la confiance que vous me portez.

Mais c'est tout naturel il vous revient ce collier et après tout il appartenait à votre mère. Je suis certain que vous lui ressemblez et si j'ai raison et bien vous êtes forte et êtes capable de gérer la force de ce collier qui pourrait changer la destinée de bien des gens.

Dumbledore lui expliqua précisément pourquoi il l'avait intégrer dans son école. Il voulait qu'elle appuie Harry Potter et surtout qu'elle protège de Voldemort. Étant donné qu'Harry n'était pas capable d'empêcher la connexion entre eux, Dumbledore tenait à ce qu'il soit entouré de personne qui pouvait le protéger. Il voulait aussi qu'elle l'aide à surveiller le château et pour cela il lui demandait d'utiliser des charmes vampires inconnu des sorciers dans plusieurs endroits du château. Ceci ne serait pas une tâche facile mais, elle devait bien cela au Professeur. Il avait tout de même aidé sa mère énormément auparavant et il l'avait aussi protéger contre son père lorsqu'elle était jeune … Et cela était nécessaire même si c'était seulement l'aime de son p


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

À la suite de sa conversation avec le professeur Dumbledore, elle retrouva tant bien que mal le chemin de sa salle commune, puisqu'elle n'avait pas vraiment regardé le chemin tout à leur étant trop préoccupée. Elle était déçue de son entretien avec Dumbledore, elle croyait qu'il lui en dirait plus sur le pouvoir du collier et sur ses origines.

C'est avec un air découragé qu'elle entra dans la salle commune, qui était bondé de monde et surtout de bruit de toute sorte. En effet, Harry, Ron, Neville et plein d'autre personne était en train de goûter aux nouvelles créations de Fred et Georges, des bonbons qui vous faisait prendre la voix de certain professeur de l'école. Très amusant mais aussi lassant, car avoir la voix du professeur Mcgonagall pendant 15 minutes devenait long.

Hé tu t'es pas perdu finalement

Non pas trop longtemps!

Répondit Kaena à Fred. Elle fut par la suite présenter à tout le monde et eu le plaisir de découvrir qu'elle avait raison à propos de Ginny. Elle était très gentille et semblait vraiment vouloir apprendre à connaître Kaena, les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent tout le restant de la soirée ensemble et ricanèrent. Ceci fit le plus grand bien à notre semi-vampire, mais les cours commençant le lendemain elles allèrent se coucher. Kaena n'arrivait pas à s'endormir et cela ne la surprenait pas! Comment vouloir dormir avec autant de chose en tête. Elle descendit dans la salle commune et raviva le feu. Elle fit un saut quand elle vit qu'elle n'était pas seule. En effet, Harry était assis sur le divan devant le feu.

Harry, mais tu m'as fait peur pourquoi tu n'as pas signalé ta présence.

Désolé, tu avais l'air si concentré que je n'ai pas voulu te déranger!

Ça va, c'est vrai je suis plutôt préoccuper ces temps-ci.

Oui moi aussi je n'arrive pas à dormir je n'arrête pas de faire des rêves pour le moins effrayant.

C'est la connexion entre toi et Voldemort, elle ne se referme toujours pas han?

Comment tu sais sa ? Tu ne peux pas savoir cela?

Eh bien, je vais te le dire à toi, puisque cela te concerne, je ne suis pas ici pour le simple loisir d'être à l'école, je suis ici parce que Dumbledore veut que je protège contre Voldemort toi ainsi que le château. Je ne t'en ai pas parlé parce que je ne savais ce que Dumbledore voulait que je te dise à toi et tous tes amis.

Wow, cela sa réveille quelqu'un! Mais pourquoi ne pas aller le voir maintenant. Comme sa on saura à quoi s'en tenir!

La tout de suite, à cette heure là mais tu es drôle toi!

Le professeur Dumbledore ne dort que très peu et il aura sûrement senti que l'on voulait lui parler et nous attendra patiemment à son bureau.

D'accord alors. Mais je veux t'avertir qu'après avoir entendu la vérité sur moi tu ne voudras plus me parler

En disant cette phrase Kaena eu les yeux qui se remplirent d'eau. Elle voulait tellement être comme les autres, elle avait vraiment peur que les gens la rejette en apprenant qu'elle est une vampire. Certes une vampire qui n'a pas de crocs et qui n'a pas besoin de sang, mais tout de même le seul mot vampire effrayait bien des gens.

Sa me surprendrais, j'ai vu des choses très horribles dans ma vie et je ne crois pas que toi tu puisses m'effrayer.

La jeune femme ne dit rien tout au long du chemin menant au bureau du directeur et arrivant devant la statue, elle dit le mot de passe et se laissa guider au côté d'Harry vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

Jeune gens, je vous attendais justement.

Tu vois je te l'avais. Dit Harry avec un sourire à Kaena.

Alors qu'est ce qui vous amène ici à une heure aussi tardive?

Hé bien professeur, Kaena m'a appris qu'elle devait me protéger! J'aurais bien aimé le savoir avant et de votre bouche mais…

Harry je ne t'ai rien dit tout simplement parce que je ne savais pas si elle voudrait me donner se service qui est énorme.

Harry ne sut quoi ajoute à cette phrase!

D'ailleurs Kaena je tiens à vous dire merci encore une fois!

Ce n'est rien…. Je veux juste savoir ce que je dois dire aux autres, dois-je leur révéler ma vraie nature.

Ce n'est pas à moi de décider pour vous, je ne peux vous obliger à dévoiler ceci surtout en sachant que cela est très dure pour vous. Je comprends tout à fait cela.

Hé bien professeur je crois qu'il nécessaire qu'au moins Harry le sache.

J'ai bien peur que Harry ayant besoin de ses amis n'ait d'autre choix que de leur dire. La décision vous appartient. Je tiens à vous préciser que la plupart étant membre de l'ordre finiront un jour ou l'autre par voir vos pouvoirs.

Harry regardait la joute verbale qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il avait hâte de savoir de quoi Kaena et Dumbledore parlait.

Nous n'avons pas le choix. Alors voudriez- vous tout leur raconter pour moi, je ne sais si j'ai la force d'affronter leurs regards.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

Quelques jours plus tard, Dumbledore convoqua le petit clan pour expliquer la situation de Kaena. Tous furent abasourdis bien sûr mais moins choqués que la jeune femme ne l'aurait cru. Surtout lorsqu'ils apprirent qu'elle ne leurs suceraient pas le sang! Ils leur avaient donc expliqué qu'elle est une vampire pour la force physique, les pouvoirs magiques, mais tout cela s'arrêtait là! Imaginez seulement le soulagement de notre jeune demoiselle en voyant que les réactions de Harry, Ron, Fred, Georges, Neville n'était si catastrophiques et surtout il ne semblait pas avoir peur d'elle.

Il y avait seulement Hermione qui ne disait pas grand-chose. Mais, elle était toujours ainsi en présence de Kaena. Cela commençait un peu à gruger l'énergie de Kaena, elle qui voulait être gentille tout le monde.

_Je devrais peut-être en parler avec elles ont l'air assez proche l'une de l'autre, parce que j'aimerais vraiment que Hermione arrête de penser que j'ai un kick sur Ron. Parce que c'est loin de sa alors elle n'a vraiment pas à s'inquiéter._

Allo, la lune appelle Kaena!

Désolée Giny, j'étais dans la lune.

Je vois, tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que l'on sortait du bureau de Dumbledore! Tu nous as simplement suivis comme un robot!

J'aimerais te parler de quelque chose lorsque nous serons seules.

Pas de problème!

Le dîner se passa sans chichi et même Hermione rit d'une de blague que Kaena fit à Fred. En effet, le jeune tentait de la convaincre de faire le tour de Pré-au-lard avec lui et elle lui répondit:

Non, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit le tour de Pré-au-lard que tu veux vraiment me faire faire!

Hermione rit au éclat à cet affirmation et fut tout aussi contente de voir que Ron la regardait, elle fut ainsi soulager. Tout le petit clan décida de rester ensemble pendant le séjour, cela serait plus sécuritaire. Kaena prit soin de parler à Ginny d'Hermione, elle ne voulait pas se sentir mal à l'aise avec elle tout au long de la visite. Ginny ne fut pas surpris d'entendre ce que Kaena avait à lui dire. La jeune rousse lui répondit simplement d'aller dire à Hermione qu'elle ne ressentait rien envers Ron et qu'elle était sympathique comme cela avec tout le monde et pas juste avec lui! Fallait lui ouvrir les yeux !

Vers le chemin de Pré-au-lard la jeune vampire prit Hermione à part:

Hermione j'aimerais te parler

La concernée se retourna et fit un pas vers Kaena

Tu sais je tenais à te dire que Ron est tout à toi ( à cette phrase Hermione prit un teint écarlate) je ne ressent rien pour lui sauf de l'amitié et je suis désolé si j'ai pu te fâcher ou laisser paraître autre chose.

Non, je suis vraiment confuse c'est moi le problème, ces temps-ci les temps sont dures et je me suis laissée trop abattre par cela.

Alors je peux te parler sans avoir de regard meurtrier!

Oui, je serais très heureuse d'apprendre à te connaître

Kaena eu droit à une grande visite et surtout avec un arrêt chez Zonko! Fred et Georges ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Après une bonne Bièrreaubeurre, tout le monde approuva l'idée de Fred, une bataille de boule de neiges près de la cabane hurlante où on entendait autrefois hurler un certain loup-garou.

Malheureusement pour tout le monde, Kaena était trop rapide et ne se prenait aucune balle de neiges entre les deux yeux, au contraire du pauvre Neville! La bataille était à son plus fort lorsque le ciel s'assombrit anormalement. Tous furent interpellés par ce changement soudain.

Mais pourquoi il fait si noir tout à coup, c'est bizarre on dirait qu'il fait noir juste autour de nous et de la cabane, dit Hermione.

Kaena sentait le halo de force magique qui les entouraient et regardait partout autour d'elle au cas où quelqu'un essaierait d'attaquer Harry.

Je crois que l'on devrait s'en aller, il y a une force magique autour et je ne sais pas ce que c'est je n'ai jamais vu cela auparavant et j'en ai vu des choses!

Oui, dit Harry, écoutons la.

Mais, lorsqu'ils essayèrent de retourner vers le chemin une sorte de barrière invisible les empêcher et de plus, personne ne les voyaient ils semblaient avoir disparus parmi cette noirceur. Tout le monde commençait à être effrayés et à paniquer.

Ne paniquer, vous ne ressentez pas que ce qui nous empêche de sortir est en train de bouffer votre énergie!

En effet, tout le monde commençait à être comme vidé de leur énergie et à s'asseoir par terre n'étant plus capable de supporter la présence invisible qui suçait leur énergie.

Kaena pourquoi tu ne te sens pas comme nous? Dit Hermione.

Je ne sais pas, je veux pas vous faire peur mais je ne peux pas rien faire contre quelque chose que je ne vois pas. Je ne peux contrer la personne qui fait cela puisqu'elle n'est pas là et l'est à la fois.

Soudainement un gros boum se fit entendre. Une main serra la jambe de Kaena son réflexe aurait été de frapper main la qui l'avait attraper lui transmettait un message. Kaena sentit son esprit sortir de son corps, les autres ne voyant pas la main qui tenait la jambe de Kaena se demandait pour quoi elle avait se visage figé.

_Une femme aux cheveux ébouriffés pointant sa baguette et criant __Avadakedavra__, une douleur atroce, un voile qui amène à la mort. Derrière le voile attendait des ombres encapuchonnées qui vous tire vers eux et essayer de vous attacher au mur de la mort. Un homme se débattant et qui réussit à __se défaire de cet emprise mortelle, des mains essayant de le reprendre, un gazon froid et dur._

Épuisé par la vision de la personne qui était étendu par terre la jeune femme tomba sur les genoux et tout ce qu'elle le temps d'entrevoir avant de sombrer d'épuisement était homme aux cheveux noirs et longs………

Merci de prendre le temps de lire cette fic, et tout commentaire sera grandement apprécié, même si il est négatif!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Kaena se réveilla dans ce qui devait être l'infirmerie de Poudlard, elle n'y avait jamais mis les pieds alors elle concluait. Sauf qu'elle ne se souvenait pas comment elle était arrivée là, alors elle essaya de se lever rapidement, mais retomba immédiatement dans son lit, elle n'était pas assez forte pour se lever.

Ah vous êtes réveillé!

Professeur Dumbledore mais qu'est ce que je fais ici?

Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?

La jeune femme essaya d'y repenser, mais tout cela était extrêmement flou dans sa tête, tout ce qu'elle se souvenait c'est d'un homme aux cheveux longs et noirs.

Nous étions dehors et ensuite il y a un homme et… Il m'a montré sa mort………. Mon dieu s'était tellement effrayant.

Et la jeune femme pleura s'en était trop pour elle, trop de souvenir à la fois et elle était si épuisée.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi vous êtes si vidé de votre énergie? Hé bien, c'est parce que l'homme dont vous parlez est revenu à la vie en s'échappant du voile de la mort et pour cela il avait besoin d'un peu de force vital. Il a donc pris celle de la première personne assez forte qu'il a vue.

Vous dites donc que cet homme a pris ma force vital, mais il en a pris plus qu'un peu pour que je sois aussi faible, vous savez bien que j'ai plus de force vital que quelqu'un de normal si on peut dire.

Je suis certain qu'il vous remerciera lorsqu'il sera en état, mais jusqu'à personne n'avait pu revenir du voile alors cela a dû être très demandant. Son retour est un mystère que moi-même je ne peux élucider vous en comprenez donc la complexité.

Oui bien sûr.

Maintenant buvez cela et en quelques secondes vous vous sentirez plus en forme et vous pourrez venir avec moi afin de souper, vous devez être affamée cela fait 2 jours que vous êtes ici.

Kaena faillit cracher sa gorgée, elle ne pensait que cela faisait aussi longtemps qu'elle était à l'infirmerie.

2 jours! Professeur, est ce que je peux le voir?

Bien sûr c'est la moindre des choses de te présenter celui que tu as sauvé! Mais avant tout, tu dois promettre que tu ne diras à personne en dehors de tes amis qu'il est ici, parce qu'il est sensé être mort! Pour l'instant cela serait trop dangereux d'en parler au ministre.

Pourquoi?

Eh bien parce que l'homme que tu as sauvé est Sirius Black.

Quoi j'ai sauvé un tueur!

C'est bien la le problème tu dois savoir que ce n'était pas lui qui a livré les Potter à Voldemort, c'était plutôt un certain Peter Pettigrow qui avait fait croire que Sirius l'avait tué lui aussi. Il a même été jusqu'à se couper un doigt pour faire croire que Sirius l'avait tué.

Mais je sais qui est Peter, il travaille pour Voldemort. Je l'ai déjà lorsque j'étais de son côté. Ce que je regrette énormément d'ailleurs.

Ma pauvre dans votre situation vous n'aviez pas vraiment le choix!

En effet, mais si seulement ma mère aurais vu l'homme méchant que Tom Jedusort deviendrait, je ne suis sûre qu'elle ne l'aurais jamais aimé….

Ne vous épuisez pas en pensant à cela. Venez je vous mène au lit de Sirius.

Dumbledore marcha quelque paravent plus loin et laissa Kaena aller proche du lit d'un homme de 25 ans aux cheveux noirs et longs, qui se battait pour reprendre ses énergies. Les yeux fermés, si son torse ne se soulèverait pas à cause de sa respiration il semblerait mort. Malgré son visage épuisé, une certaine lueur angélique émanait de ce visage parfait. Kaena oublia soudainement qu'elle était fâchée contre celui qui lui avait coûté beaucoup d'énergie, elle était comme hypnotisé par sa beauté.

Ne lâchez pas surtout.

Murmura la jeune femme à Sirius. Elle alla rejoindre les autres dans la Grande salle, car en effet plus le temps avançait plus son estomac grognait fort! Avant d'aller s'asseoir, elle adressa un petit sourire gênée à Dumbledore comme pour le remercier de l'avoir compris à l'infirmerie.

Hé, une revenante dit Harry, comment vas-tu?

Relativement bien vu la situation, c'est sûr que j'ai perdu beaucoup d'énergie alors je n'irai pas courir le marathon.

Je suis certain que Sirius te remerciera lorsqu'il se réveillera.

Tiens c'est drôle tu es la deuxième personne à me dire cela, il semble quelqu'un de bien.

C'est un ange! Mais Dumbledore t'a expliqué ce qui lui était arrivé.

Oui, t'inquiète Harry je ne pense pas qu'il est un meurtrier, mais je pense que lui saura fier de savoir que tout le monde pense ainsi aussi.

Je me demande bien quel remerciement va-t-il me donné, avec le visage qu'il a, le reste doit suivre et il doit être très très sexy! Mais qu'est ce que je fais la moi à penser à sa.

Kaena!

Hein quoi?

Je te parlais mais à ce que je vois, je parlais dans le vide1

Désolé, Hermione je suis épuisée, j'ai de la misère à me concentré.

Enfin je me concentre surtout sur les mauvaises choses, pensa-t-elle. À cette pensée la jeune femme devint rouge comme une tomate, ce qui était très rare chez elle et d'ailleurs et cela interpella Ginny.

Kaena on peut savoir pourquoi tu rougis autant?

Hein, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle?

Fait pas semblant est ce qu'un certain garçon te serait venu en tête?

Aucunement!

Piégée, la jeune décida d'aller à la salle commune. Elle pourrait au moins pendant quelque minutes être seule, mais elle fit un détour vers l'infirmerie sa curiosité de revoir le beau visage de Sirius l'emportait sur son envie d'être seule.

Malheureusement pour elle, Madame Pomfresh était et venait d'administrer à Sirius une potion afin de lui donner de l'énergie, puisqu'il s'était réveillé. Hé oui il était réveillé! Trop gênée pour aller le voir, Kaena resta sur le pas de la porte et vite Madame Pomfresh se diriger vers elle.

Bonjour mademoiselle, je vois que vous allez bien, désoler je dois y aller, je vais aller avertir Dumbledore de son réveil.

Oui, moi je vais aller me reposer je suis fatiguée.

C'est bien c'est ce que vous devez faire dans cette situation.

Puis, l'infirmière se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour aller dire la bonne nouvelle. Kaena prit le chemin vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. Mais, elle n'avait fait que quelques pas en dehors de l'infirmerie et fonça dans quelqu'un.

Tiens quelle coïncidence je fonce dans la personne que je voulais voir justement.

Cette voix glaciale et méchante, Kaena n'avait même pas besoin de lever la tête pour voir qui lui avait foncé dedans, Lucius Malefoy était la seule personne qui avait cette voix.

Qu'est que tu fais ici Lucius?

La jeune femme figeait devant cet homme il l'effrayait et pourtant elle n'avait peur de personne mais LUI.

_Flash back_

_Une jeune femme rentrait dans sa chambre et quelqu'un la poussait contre le plancher dure et froid de la pièce, un souffle rauque elle sentait de __long__ cheveux tomber sur elle. L'homme la tenait si fort contre le plancher qu'elle ne pouvait pas bouger et de toute façon elle était comme paralysée. L'homme passa sa main contre son ventre et leva son chandail__. Il lui glissait à l'oreille qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'échapper et que si elle criait il la __batterait__. La jeune femme de 18 ans, était impuissante ne savait que faire malgré sa force incroyable. Tu es à moi, lui disait-il. Mais une femme criait le nom de l'homme,_

_Lucius où es-tu?_

_Tu es chanceuse lui dit-il sauver par la cloche et il partit, mais n'arrêta jamais d'essayer de la coincer dans un coin et souvent il avait réussi, lui lançant des doloris afin qu'elle ne dise rien. Jusqu'au jour où elle en avait assez de vivre avec un seigneur des ténèbres et des Mangemorts. Ce jour, elle prit sur elle-même et partit la peur au ventre, mais elle devait lui faire payer. Alors elle se rendit dans le salon ou elle avait vu Lucius et lui lançait un doloris puissant et __transplana_

_Fin du flashback_

Ton père veut te voir, il m'a chargé de venir te chercher et je lui ai dit que tu serais sûrement très contente de me voir. Tu sais pourtant que tu es faite pour faire le mal. Ce n'est pas pour rien que tu m'as lancé se doloris.

Et je ne me gênerais même pas pour t'en lancer un si je ne serais pas ici.

Lucius s'approcha d'elle et passa sa main froide sur le visage de Kaena. Cette dernière le poussa quelques mètres plus loin. Lucius sortit sa baguette et

Endoloris

La jeune femme paralysée par le mangemorts, reçue le sort de plein fouet et se tortilla par terre.

Tu vois je finis toujours par avoir ce que je veux petite garce!

Il était pour se pencher sur Kaena mais…

Experlliamus.

Le mangemort fut projetté quelques mètres plus loin. Malgré cela Kaena avait encore la peur au ventre et resta par terre. Aussi, le doloris l'avait vraiment achevé puisqu'elle n'avait pas encore pas beaucoup d'énergie vitale.

Mais tu n'étais pas mort toi?

Lucius était bouche bée par la présence de la personne qui se tenait, chanbranlante certes mais là tout de même, devant lui.

Je suis Sirius Black crois-tu qu'une petit conne comme Bellatrix peut m'achever.

Le maître sera très fâché de te savoir vivant et crois moi tu ne le resteras pas longtemps.

Je n'ai pas peur de tes menaces Lucius.

Le blond partit, laissa Kaena par terre sanglotant. Sirius avait vraiment de la misère à se tenir debout et il tomba assis à côté de Kaena. Cette dernière prit son courage à deux mains et regarda Sirius dans les yeux, elle n'eut pas besoin de dire rien et ce dernier qu'elle le remerciait, mais surtout il lisait la honte dans ses yeux.

Est-ce que sa va? Tu n'as rien?

Non, je n'ai rien.

La jeune femme se leva et aida Sirius à faire de même, puis elle l'aida à se rendre jusqu'à son lit dans l'infirmerie. Par la suite, elle partit seule vers la salle commune des rouges et ors. Sirius quant à lui compris qu'il devrait garder les derniers événements secrets.

Je suis méchante, je vous laisse sur une fin un peu dramatique! Merci de lire, mais si sa vous tente vous pouvez donner des reviews aussi lol!

Catouluv


	5. Chapter 5

Je remercie tous les lecteurs et lectrices de ma fic, vous êtes et cela m'aide énormément à publier plus vite, car c'est encourageant! Je suis plutôt occuper pour les prochaines semaines alors c'est qui explique ma lenteur à publier.

Chapitre 5

Sirius pouvait sentir qu'un petit groupe de personne s'en venait grâce à son odorat de chien, et il entendait aussi très clairement leur pas. Il se demandait s'il se sentait prêt à affronter toute une meute. Heureusement pour lui Dumbledore avait anticipé sa réaction.

Sirius tu es vivant!

Fut la première chose qu'il entendit sortir de la bouche de son neveu, qui lui avait sauté dans les bras.

Attention je ne suis pas fait en fer tu sais, serre moi pas si fort!

Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis content que tu sois là c'est un rêve qui se réalise! Comment de fois j'ai demandé à ce que tu reviennes et tu es là devant moi!

Sirius aussi était content de revoir Harry, il ne pouvait le cacher, mais il n'était pas très bon dans c'est moment là, il ne savait jamais quoi dire. Mais la tendresse avec laquelle il serrait Harry voulait tout dire. Ils restèrent tous les deux à parler pendant 1 heure. Harry raconta à Sirius que l'on avait trouvé Peter Pettigrow et que le Ministère de la magie et tout le monde sorcier, l'avait pardonné et savait qu'il n'avait pas trahis ses deux amis, en l'occurrence les parents d'Harry. Sirius était en état de choc non seulement il était revenu des morts et en plus il serait vivant en homme libre et pourrait franchir à nouveau les portes de Poudlard en homme libre, comme il avait dit à Harry lors de sa troisième année. Il était aussi très épuisée sa rencontre avec Lucius l'avait énormément.

Dès que j'irai mieux Harry nous irons prendre une marche dans le parc de Poudlard et je crois aussi que je dois des remerciements à une certaine jeune femme… Dans mes souvenirs c'était une femme en tout cas! Sirius Black se faire sauver par une femme! C'est la meilleure!

Mais lorsque tu la verras tu changeras d'idée, c'est une fille extraordinaire et courageuse et surtout très belle.

J'ai bien hâte de voir cela!

Même si intérieurement il savait déjà qui était cette jeune femme, il savait surtout que son neveu avait raison et qu'elle était très belle. Mais il savait surtout que cette jeune femme cachait d'énorme secret, pas seulement celui de Malefoy, il avait senti quand il avait pris un peu de son énergie vitale que la jeune femme n'était pas comme les autres.

Car en prenant l'énergie vitale d'un personne vous partager en quelque sorte une partie de la personne et c'était cela qui s'était produit lorsqu'il avait touché la jeune femme. Il savait qu'il lui avait montré tout de sa sortie du voile et lui pendait qu'il récupérait, avait vu certains des souvenirs de la jeune femme. Il les avait vu comme si il rêvait, il avait vu qu'elle avait vu le moment où Dumbledore racontait au petit clan ce qu'était la jeune femme. Il savait déjà donc pourquoi il avait pu prendre son énergie sans qu'elle ne se ramasse à Ste-Mangouste.

Une personne humaine ne pouvait donner son énergie ainsi et se relever 2 jours plus tard en étant seulement un peu fatiguée. Une personne normale serait dans le comas installée dans un lit avec des solutés lui envoyant des potions d'énergie. Alors il avait tout de suite compris. Elle l'intriguait tellement avec ses yeux bleus tirant sur le violet, ses yeux remplis de mystère. Il fut malgré lui assez vite tiré de ses pensées par l'infirmière qui lui donna une potion à avaler et lui fermer la lumière au nez ce qui voulait dire dodo! Ce que Sirius n'eu aucune difficulté à faire, il dormit même d'un sommeil paisible rêvant de pouvoir sentir le vent sur sa peau en homme libre.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius se réveilla le soleil plombant sur son visage. Il eu la surprise de voir quelqu'un qui attendait son réveil et ce quelqu'un était nul autre qu'un visage serein avec des lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

Bonjour, patmol content de revoir que vous allez de mieux en mieux.

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu quelqu'un m'appeler ainsi!

Je me suis dit qu'étant donné que cela fait une semaine que vous êtes ici, vous devez avoir faim, alors je vous ai pris quelque restant du déjeuner et votre assiette vous attend dans mon bureau.

Mon estomac elle n'attend que cette assiette, je vois que vous pensez à moi une fois de plus et m'avez apporté des vêtements propres. Merci beaucoup ceux-ci commençait à puer légèrement.

Mais j'ai bien peur que votre estomac et vous devriez aussi faire face au ministre de la magie.

Vous n'êtes pas sérieux!

Hélas oui! Il veut voir de ses propres yeux, il ne veut pas croire à votre retour comme tout le monde! Il m'a aussi dit que si vous étiez réellement vivant il vous donnerait votre pardon.

Wow, dites moi est-il sur le point de mourir le ministre? Ou bien nous n'avons plus le même ministre parce le Fudge que je connais n'aurais jamais fait cela.

Hé bien il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix de changé d'avis car, le soir où vous êtes mort il a vu Peter Pettigrow avec Voldemort de ses propres yeux et n'as pas eu le choix d'admettre que j'avais raison et que vous êtes innocents.

Sirius se ramassa donc dans le bureau de Dumbledore à déjeuner avec un ministre abasourdis et recevoir des excuses de toute la communauté magique pour les inconvénients que cette fausse accusation avait causé à Sirius. Ce dernier avait simplement hâte que le ministre s'en aille de Poudlard, parce que cela le fâchait de voir que le ministre n'était même pas capable de s'excuser à son nom et non au nom de la communauté magique.

Le ministre se leva et donna une poignée de main à Sirius.

Je vous donne mes excuses les plus sincères et je m'excuse aussi de vous avoir pris pour un tueur.

Commençait à être temps!

Vous ne changerez jamais Black, toujours aussi monté contre l'autorité.

Je me demande bien pourquoi!

Fudge sorti du bureau avec sourire gêné. Puisque le ministre donnait la liberté à Sirius et bien Dumbledore lu donnait à Sirius la liberté de rester à Poudlard quelques semaines le temps de digérer ce qui venait de lui arriver. Il lui avait d'aller s'installer dans la salle sur demande, ainsi il aurait tout ce qu'il voulait. Notre nouveau libéré, se dirigea donc là bas. Il entra dans la salle et un grand lit baldaquin (il faut dire baldequin ou baldaquin?) avec des rideaux rouge sang et des couvertures dorées, une moquette noire à poils long et doux, une salle de bain avec un bain tourbillon.

Hé oui! Notre Sirius a du goût! Il s'assit quelques minutes dans son lit, puis il se leva et décida d'aller attendre Harry à la fin de son cours. S'il avait une bonne mémoire le vendredi matin était le matin de la botanique, il entreprit donc de se rendre jusqu'à la serre. Mais à mi-chemin il se rappela qu'il n'avait même pas regardé de quoi il avait l'air, ayant de la dignité il ne pouvait pas mal paraître! Il se rua donc à la salle sur demande. Il décida de se couper les cheveux courts afin de se pouvoir se faire de petits pics. De plus, il se rasa impeccablement. Mais il se dit maintenant qu'il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps devant il miroir et il devrait aller rejoindre Harry dans la grande salle.

Arrivé devant la porte de la grande salle, il prit une grande respiration. Il était tout de même nerveux car cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été vu par beaucoup de personne et rentrer dans la grande salle signifiait rencontrer ÉNORMÉMENT de gens. Comme de fait lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle, tout le monde le regardait et semblait se demander qui il était. Car la dernière photo de Sirius Black n'était pas très éloquente: les cheveux longs avec des chaîne et surtout enfermé dans une cellule à Azkaban. Sans un regard pour personne sauf la table des Gryffondors, il se dirigea avec son assurance habituelle vers Harry.

Ouf se dit Sirius. J'ai encore ma confiance au moins je n'aurai pas tout perdu à Azkaban.

Harry le regardait du coin de l'œil et semblait l'analyser.

Elle est bonne celle là, il ne me reconnaît pas!

Soudain le regard d'Harry changea et il sembla tout surpris et reconnu son parrain lorsqu'il arriva en face de lui.

Sirius! Tout un changement!

Oui, nouveau départ égale changement.

Dit Sirius en s'asseyant à coté d'Harry

C'est un changement majeur mais sa te vas à merveille!

La gent féminine des alentours ne dit rien à cette affirmation et tournèrent toutes au rouges. Hermione, Ginny et Kaena ne pouvait cacher que Sirius était au combien très sexy avec ces cheveux noirs cours et son sourire chaleureux. Cette réaction de la part des filles mit le sourire aux lèvres et la bonne humeur au cœur de Sirius. Il dîna avec le petit clan et les laissa aller à leur cours de potions. Kaena en se levant ne pu s'empêcher de le regarder et il lui fit un sourire gigantesque, elle lui rendit mais faiblement étant encore gêner par les événements de la veille. Le regard de Sirius lui criait qu'il se foutait bien de ce qui lui était arrivé il voulait simplement connaître la personne qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Mais son regard à elle lui répondait qu'elle n'était pas prête à s'ouvrir.

Sur ce Kaena partit rejoindre les autres qui l'attendait sur le bord de l'entrée de la grande salle, afin de se diriger dans les cachots.

Kaena, tu peux m'expliquer ce moment intense entre toi et Sirius?

De quoi parte-tu?

On n'est pas dupe tu sais, même moi j'ai remarqué la façon dont vous vous êtes regardé. Dit Hermione

Ah oui et qu'elle est cette façon?

Hé bien vous vous regardiez comme 2 personnes attirées l'une par l'autre et ayant quelque chose à cacher.

Pas du tout..

Mes demoiselles veuillez continuer vos bavardages incessant ailleurs que dans ma classe.

Sauvé par Severus se dit Kaena.

Bien sûr professeur, nous sommes désolée. Dit Kaena.

Tout au long du cours, elle n'arrêta pas de penser à ce que Hermione et Ginny lui avait dit. Elle ne pouvait se le cacher elle trouvait Sirius très séduisant et ce même hier avec ses cheveux longs. Mais elle sentait tellement honteuse que lui l'ait vu dans une situation aussi médiocre. Elle qui est si forte.

Merci ! Les prochains chapitres devraient avoir plus d'action, je trouvais cela important d'avoir des chapitres explicatifs.


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour tout le monde! Me voici me voilà avec le chapitre6! Ça été long et je m'en excuse, mais je viens finir mon D.E.P et j'étais en stage. Fini maintenant plus d'école! Bonne lecture! Petite précision : je me suis rendu compte que j'avais mit Ginny dans la même année scolaire que les autres alors que ce n'est pas le cas dans les livres, mais pour le besoin de la cause je vais dire qu'elle a le même âge que tout le monde!

Chapitre 6

Le cours de potions était affreusement long et pas seulement pour Kaena, le professeur Rogue donnait un cours théorique aujourd'hui. Étant tanné des potions désastreuses de la plupart de ses élèves, il avait décidé de donner un cours sur l'importance de respecter le protocole complexe de la création de potions. Tout le monde baillait longuement et le professeur lui continuait sa fresque en se délectant d'emmerder ses élèves. Lorsqu'il annonça la fin du cours, se fut sans retenu que tous exprimèrent leur joie. Tous se rendirent à leur salle commune pour se changer les idées avant le souper.

Alors entre toi et Sirius il se passe quoi? Dit Hermione.

Harry se demandait bien de quoi Hermione parlait

Entre qui et qui?

Il ne se passe rien entre moi et Sirius, ne t'inquiète pas Harry.

Sa ne m'inquièterais pas et surtout sa ne me surprendrais pas vu la façon dont vous vous regardiez.

Ben, voyons! Je pense que vous avez tous besoin de lunettes, moi et Sirius on ne se regardait pas d'une façon….

Étrange, pas du tout il n'y a rien entre moi et elle.

Sirius, juste au bon moment pour leur expliquer qu'ils hallucinent tous.

Sur ce elle partit rapidement vers la salle commune pour échapper aux autres. Elle alla s'assirent sur son lit et se mit à penser.

Pourquoi est ce qu'il est aussi sexy! Cheveux court noirs ébène, yeux bruns, belle voix chaude doux et gentil, presque parfait quoi! Mais j'ai tellement honte qu'il m'ait trouvé dans une situation aussi abaissante. Je pense qu'il s'en fiche de tout cela, mais il ne peut pas comprendre ce que je ressens.

Salut, viens-tu manger?

Kanea était tellement entrée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'avait pas entendu Ginny marcher vers son lit.

Oui excuse moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

Elle se leva et alla avec Ginny vers les divans de la salle commune où était assis Hermione, Harry et Ron, tous se dirigèrent vers la grande salle pour aller souper, leurs estomacs criait famine depuis l'épuisant cours du professeur Rogue, ils se rendirent donc rapidement à leur table. Kaena se demandait pourquoi Harry regardait partout et semblait affolé.

Harry, qu'est ce qu'il y a?



Ce n'est peut-être rien mais, Sirius n'est pas arrivé au souper et connaissant sa grande appétit sa me surprend.

Il peut être juste parti prendre l'air.

Oui, tu dois avoir raison.

Harry, le professeur Dumbledore t'avais parlé que je devais utiliser des charmes anciens pour protéger des endroits stratégiques de Poudlard?

Oui, pourquoi?

Hé bien je me demande quand voudras-t-il que je commence.

T'inquiète il t'en parlera le temps venu.

Oui, mais c'est juste que je suis ici exprès pour cela et que je n'ai encore rien fait et sa fait deux mois que l'année est commencée.

Chaque chose en son temps mademoiselle. Dit Harry en imitant la voix de Dumbledore.

Kaena se fit une énorme assiettes,(hé oui vu qu'elle est à moitié vampire elle mange comme les sorciers). Tout le monde d'ailleurs avait des assiettes bien remplis.

PENDANT CE TEMPS AU PREMIER ÉTAGE…

Avadakedavra!

Le sortilège siffla dans les oreilles de l'homme lorsqu'il passa à quelques centimètres de son corps.

Pas capable de me tuer une deuxième fois, ma chère cousine dévergondée!

Je tremblerais à ta place.

Trembler?

Sirius eu pour sa cousine un rire sinistre, catégorique des Black.

Trembler devant une personne qui est impuissante devant moi, pourquoi avoir peur?

Bellatrix ne répondit pas à cela et décida plutôt de s'éclipser. Un mangemort de moins se dit Sirius. Malheureusement, ils ont l'air d'être au moins cinq! Je ne peux leur permettre de passer la porte, s'ils réussissent se sera un vrai carnage dans la salle commune. Comment vais-je faire? Sirius réfléchit et vite! Ils s'en viennent, je peux entendre leurs pas, ah non pourquoi tout m'arrive à moi? Ce n'est pas le temps de s'appitoyer, mais de trouver une solution!

Aller, trouvez-le il ne peut pas s'avoir cacher bien loin!



DANS LA GRANDE SALLE…

Alors, Kaena qui est le plus mignon des Gryffondors selon toi?

Ginny pourquoi veux-tu savoir sa?

Simple curiosité!

Hé bien je trouve ton frère Fred assez mignon et drôle aussi.

Mais pas autant que Sirius!

Ah! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec Sirius?

Harry voulait parler à Kaena mais elle ne l'entendait pas alors il lui tapa sur l'épaule.

Je commence sérieusement à trouver cela bizarre qu'il ne soit pas arrivé. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

J'ai bien peur que tu ais raison, parce que je ressens un gros flux magique c'est normal ici à Poudlard, mais c'est amplifié en ce moment, cela m'intrigue je vais aller voir.

Ce n'est peut être pas une bonne idée, on ne sait pas ce qui arrive.

T'inquiète!

Leur conversation à voix très basse avait intrigué les autres et ils demandèrent à Harry pour Kaena sortait de table en ayant à peine entamé son dessert.

Elle est seulement parti se dégourdir.

Il se sentait mal de raconter des menteries à ses amis, mais c'était pour le besoin de la cause.

Kaena se dirigea vers le premier, l'endroit où elle sentait émaner le plus de flux magique, (DÉFINITION FLUX MAGIQUE SELON MOI BIEN SÛR LOL, SA SORT DE MON IMAGINATION : Lorsque quelqu'un lance un sort, une énergie se dégage, ceci est le flux et lorsque plusieurs jette un sort en même temps évidemment le flux est plus grand!) le premier étage .

AU PREMIER ÉTAGE….

Sirius bordel trouve une idée tu ne veux pas crever une deuxième fois sous la main d'un mangemort! OUI!

Muro superio aqua!

Ce sort créa un mur d'eau qui prenait tout la largeur de la grande salle et le sort s'annulait après 5 minutes.

Merde, il était juste à côté de vous et vous ne vous en n'êtes pas rendu compte, content! Maintenant il va aller donner l'alarme. Bande d'incapable!

Il sorti de sa cachette mit la main sur la poignée de porte du premier étage….

DU CÔTÉ DE KAENA….



Elle était pour mettre la main sur la poignée de porte lorsqu'elle fut projetée par terre. Grâce à ses réflexes de vampire, elle se releva en quelque millième de secondes et retrouva en face d'elle nul autre que Sirius.

Sirius, mais qu'est ce qui se passe?

Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, mangemort… envahis école….

Il l'entraîna dans sa folle course pour se rendre jusqu'à la grande salle et donner l'état d'alerte. Il savait pertinemment que le sort qu'il avait jeté était puissant, certes, mais pas assez pour arrêter longtemps une troupe de mangemorts.

Nous avons seulement cinq minutes avant que le sort que j'ai jeter ne libère les mangemorts.

Quoi! Cinq minutes, ben fallait le dire avant!

Elle prit Sirius par la main ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Mais euh hum, qu'est ce que tu fais?

Tais-toi et ferme les yeux.

Dans sa tête Sirius se disait non mais elle est folle cette une horde de mangemorts envahis l'école et elle médite.

Écoute ce n'est pas trop le temps de méditer, il nous reste seulement que quelques minutes pour aller avertir Dumbledore.

Désolé de te dire cela, mais ferme-la et tout ira plus vite!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais moi Sirius je vais faire confiance à une femme et surtout je vais faire confiance à quelqu'un. Comment je ne pourrais ne pas lui faire confiance, avec ses yeux si spécial et pénétrant et ses cheveux noirs longs et qui sentent si bon. Un doux parfum de framboise…..

Sirius, regarde moi dans les yeux et surtout n'ais pas peur et fais moi confiance.

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et rencontra deux pupilles violets foncés, mais qui ne lui firent pas peur au contraire il ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de ses yeux extraordinaires. Il sentit tout à coup un chatouillement au bas ventre (mauvaise idée vous avez eu tout suite des mauvaises pensées je suis sûre, lol!) et ce chatouillement montait de plus en plus vite jusqu'à sa tête. Puis, une chaleur intense envahit tout son corps, par la suite … plus rien le noir total. Sirius se demandait presque si un mangemort ne leur avaient pas lancer un sort et qu'il atterriraient droit dans le nid de Voldemort, mais il sentit deux mains chaleureuse l'agripper. Soudainement, il sentit ses pieds sur le sol, tout cela s'étant passé en quelques secondes l'étourdissement les gagnaient, mais l'énormité de la situation les a fait revenir sur terre et ouvrir les yeux. Sirius eu 

tout juste le temps de se rendre qu'ils avaient atterris dans la salle commune et de sentir un grand soulagement (malgré la situation). Dumbledore se leva immédiatement lorsqu'ils les sentit atterrir derrière lui. Kaena lui glissa ceci à l'oreille, elle ne voulait pas alarmer tout le monde en criant :

Des mangemorts ont envahis le premier étage, Sirius les a bloqués mais ils seront là d'une minute à l'autre, que fait-on?

Vous et Sirius vous rester avec moi, Madame Bibine et Madame Trelawney ainsi que les préfets en chef vous faites entrez tout le monde dans la salle des trophées immédiatement, je suis conscient que ce n'est pas l'endroit le plus sécuritaire du château c'est le plus proche ou je peux vous cacher mes élèves!

Le calme et l'assurance avec lequel Dumbledore avait prononcé ces mots, avaient semés des questions dans la tête et la panique montait de plus en plus rapidement.

Écouté-moi! Dit Sirius. Vous allez tous pissez dans vos culottes à la suite de ce que je vais vous dire et c'est pourquoi vous devrez tous vous rendre immédiatement à la salle des trophées pour votre protection. Ceci est sérieux, des mangemorts ont envahis notre école, alors ceux qui sont du bon côté dégrouiller vous!

Le message de Sirius ébranla mais rentra dans la tête des élèves et ils se mirent tous à se rendre dans la salle des trophées. Malheureusement les mangemorts franchirent les portes de la salle commune avant que tous les élèves puissent aller se réfugier.

-Avadakedavra, lança Lucius directement sur Sirius.

- Protego! Répliqua ce dernier.

S'en suivit entre ces deux là une pluie de sort inimaginable pour les élèves qui n'avait pu aller se cacher. Car les mangemorts avaient pris bien soin de bloquer l'entrée de la salle des trophées à tous les élèves restant dans la salle. Tous le monde se défendaient du mieux qu'il pouvait et des sorts fusaient de tous les coins de la grande salle. Kaena avait pris la charge de protéger les élèves pris au piège à ses risques, puisqu'il restait une vingtaine d'élèves et que tous les autres étaient occupé à se défendre. Elle n'avait pas le choix, le vampire en elle devait prendre le dessus cette fois.

Contro protego maximo!

Les vingt élèves étaient maintenant entouré d'une grosse bulle rouge sur laquelle les sorts rebondissaient. Kaena les yeux violets, la rage dans la voix, faisait presque peur au trois mangemorts qui étaient autour d'elle. Elle avait, ainsi, presque autant de prestance que leur maître et surtout ils ne s'attendaient pas a voir un vampire en face d'eux. Kaena concentra toute son énergie vers les trois mangemorts et se mis à chanter lugubrement:

Avanda seracha kandra sééé…



Tuez là bouchez-vous les oreilles vous ne devez pas l'entendre chanter.

Sara ché Lucius (Il est trop tard Lucius en langage vampire)

Sé ahara da

Le chant du vampire contre ses ennemis, un ancien rite vampire qui ensorcellait tous les ennemis et les rendait ainsi à votre merci. La jeune femme en chantant avait sentit le collier de ces ancêtres brulé contre son cou. Tous étaient devenu clair en quelques secondes; le chant déclenchait le collier! Du fameux collier, se libéra une lumière mauve. Tous le monde qui était du côté du bien, regardaient la jeune femme avec appréhension ne sachant se qui se passerait ensuite. La lumière se projeta dans toute la grande salle englobant tout le monde et bloquant également tout autre vue. Cela dura quelques secondes et lorsque tout fut revenu à la normale, il n'y avait plus de mangemorts. Kanea, elle, flottait dans les airs et commençait à redescendre vers le sol.

Albus que c'est il passé?

Transportation Sirius, elle les as envoyé je ne sais où et surtout je ne sais comment!

Tout le monde était fixé sur Kaena qui redescendait doucement vers le sol.

Je devrais peut-être aller la rattraper.

En effet ce serait peut-être une bonne idée, dit Albus tellement impressionné du niveau de magie que Kaena venait de démontrer.

Sirius arriva juste à temps pour prendre Kaena dans ses bras, cette dernière finit sa transe et en sortit violamment.

UUUUUUUUUUm (c'était un gros respire sa lol, je savais pas trop comment décrire sa lol)

Est-ce que sa va?

Oui mais, qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

Euh, comment t'expliqué tu as comme fait disparaître tous les mangemorts d'un seul coup, tu sais que cela fait 2 fois en quelques heures que tu fais des trucs vachement impressionnant!

Sa va aller Kaena dit Dumbledore, vous êtes un peu secoué mais vous reprendrez vos forces.

Elle se mit sur ses jambes et fit savoir à Sirius rapidement qu'elle pouvait marcher, elle était trop dans la brume pour se faire coller en ce moment! Elle s'assit sur un banc les yeux perdu dans la brume, regarda Sirius et lui demanda :

Les autres vont bien?

Oui, mais toi est ce que sa va?

T'inquiète.



Elle alla aider à amener les blessés à l'infirmerie et eu juste le temps entre deux voyage de personne à l'infirmerie d'entendre Dumbledore lui dire :

Lorsque tout cela sera finit réunion dans mon bureau.

Une heure plus tard, Sirius, Kaena, Harry et tous les professeurs étaient assis dans le bureau de Dumbledore et attendait sagement qu'il prononce mot.

Premièrement je crois que nous devons remercier Kaena qui nous a sauvé avec brio.

Toutes les personnes présentes applaudirent Kaena, cette dernière se sentit légèrement gênée de ceci

Mais la facilité avec laquelle les mangemorts ont procédé à cette attaque est très concluante. La nécessité de protéger encore plus le château devient criante de vérité, je ne peux me permettre de mettre mes élèves en danger une fois de plus.

Son discours fut long mais nécessaire, chacun se fit assigner une tâche pour aider à protéger le château et Kaena devait dès demain matin se promener avec Harry dans le château utiliser des charmes vampires aux endroits stratégiques.

Je vous laisse sur sa! Je veux des commentaires, je vais quand même écrire la suite mais je ne la publie pas tant que j'ai pas de commentaires! Merci de lire je l'apprécie!


End file.
